


The Lone Dancer

by MosImagination



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock TV
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Belly Kink, Beta Greg, Cheating, Depression, Fluff, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Mycroft, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Omega/Beta, Pups, Small relationships, Swan Lake - Freeform, Talks about abortion, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sherlock, Transitioning, balletlock, dancerlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock Holmes, a omega ballerina, has sex with the sexy rugby alpha John Watson and turns up pregnant, what will the dancer do. Mostly when he is given the special gift to take part in the ballet Swan Lake, as the most important character. The Swan. Will he abort the child and take on the desired role, or does his love for John and the unborn child take him in just too deep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Left In Bed

"There are no happy endings to experience in this life, there is only pain and destruction that we must endure until finally we arrive at the finish line, death, that takes us away from it all."

 

Sherlock finished writing in his journal, slowly standing and gazing towards the brown leather book that laid on his empty twin size bed. He grabbed his duffle bag and took off, disappearing out of his room and down the stairs. 

 

The junior in highschool boy, a Omega, walked down the streets of London, eyes darting over people and scanning them, deductions quickly forming with each glance. He huffed and took a turn, arriving at his destination. He smiled and slid inside the door of the ballet studio. He walked to the boys locker room, seeing his one friend, Greg Lestrade. "Hello Gregory." He chimed while undressing and easing on each finely pressed garment on. The other male, a senior and beta grinned, "oi! How'd you do on the chem test? I bombed it hard!" The older chuckled and smiled. Sherlock laughed, "hopefully I did expectable, I can't have my parents taking away my electronics and grounding my arse." This was a lie, Sherlock knew he Aced it. There was a call for the students, Sherlock and Greg leaving the locker room, ballet shoes on and pointed. 

 

~~ 

 

John Watson, a senior alpha, walked with his rugby mates, looking around and sighing lightly. He looked around and into the windows of the many stores they passed. John was the star of the players, he had been playing since he stepped foot into the school, he was the alpha all the omegas presented to.

 

John gazed into one window that provided him with the sight he desired, he paused, gazing into the window of the ballet studio. There were many omega and beta females but near the back stood two males, a omega and beta. The way the omega moved brought the alpha to his knees with desire, a hardness forming in his thick trousers. He huffed and took weak breaths, he slowly entered into the studio, the omega stretching and closing his eyes with pride of his dancing. John plopped himself down onto the one of the chairs. The omegas smooth and steady moments bringing him to a whole different high. He took weak breaths. After twenty minutes the group was given a break and john made his move. He walked to Gregory and Sherlock, "evening Greg. Now who's your friend?" Greg rolled his eyes, "his names sherlock, and sherlock I apologizes for this but this is-" he was cut off. "John Watson, the head of the rugby team and the alpha that turns on each omega.." He growls and looks away sassily. John grinned, "brilliant."

 

Sherlock smiled lightly, "thank you.." He hummed. John straightened his form, "okay, so there's a party tonight and I want you two to come. My place 9 o'clock."  
Greg chuckled and gave a nod, "sure, I drive sherlock there Johnny." He said playfully and looked at the alpha. John grinned and gave a nod, "see ya there mates." He teased and with that he was gone. Sherlock felt his cheeks heat up, a sensation rare for him, "he's a unique alpha isn't he?" Greg chuckled, "don't go for him sherlock, he's a alpha ass hole." He lead the swooned omega towards the stretching wall bar. They both laid one leg against it, stretching out. Sherlock tentatively took one last gaze, he cut the alphas eyes eating up his thin form. He blushed stronger.

 

~~ 

 

That night Greg picked up Sherlock and drove with him to john Watsons house, "now sherlock, do be careful. If you feel uncomfortable please come talk to me. And don't do anything you'll regret in the morning." Sherlock gave an absent nod, not truly even listening to the other, he was too excited in his mind. He was going to a senior party, and the most popular alpha had invited him. He purred and closed his eyes, Greg frowning, "no bloody sex sherlock!" He stated forcefully. He parked and got out, sherlock behind him as they entered the music bursting house. Sherlock walked behind Greg, pushing through people who glared at him roughly. Sherlock whimpered and gripped onto Greg nervously. 

 

John raised his nose and sniffed the air as the scent of the omega from before slipped into his nose, he grinned at the sight of Sherlock. "Glad you both could make it? Care for a drink? Either of you?" Greg rolled his eyes, "just a beer but none for Sherlock, john." John nods and picks up a Bottle, "alright alright I get it mom." He chuckled and handed the bottle to Greg. Sherlock looked at john shyly, his body feeling warm, this was unnaturally warm. Sherlock ducked his head down and slowly entered the crowd of dancing forms, the pit of his stomach burnt and ached, this wasn't right, what was this? Then John was there, pressed up against the omega, his front to the others rear, and a sharp low groan arising in the others chest. "Smells like the beginning of your fair heat sherlock.." The alpha cupped the others bum tenderly, "mm...yes yes, already wettening with anticipation." The omega was helpless, where was Greg? 

 

Sherlocks soft forest like smell had intensified, calling to john and begging him to take him hard. The alpha had begun to kiss the omega, their soft plump lips meeting and tearing into one another, both their lips darkening with purple bruise like marks from the rough treatment. And with this John lifted sherlock, the slim boys legs wrapping around his waist and pressing themselves closer. John had carried him right up the stairs, alphas groaning at the scent that sherlock produced, omegas rolling their eyes as the hottest boy in school chose the loser junior. 

 

Each moment that John spent with Sherlock seemed like a lifetime, just laying him down on the soft bed and running his hands up his form and into his shirt brought him to best pleasure. Sherlocks hips rolled and his head lulled backwards as the alpha scent him, praising him for the beautiful scent he supplied him with. This was like being high...each movement swimming around in their own secluded world. Then john undressed the other, the omegas nude body being finally shown to another person, his sleek, thin, pale form fully exposed and begging for love. John kissed from his neck to his hip bones, sucking on the thin skin that shielded the bone from the world, the pale skin daring to a dark purple with each suck provided by johns mouth. Sherlock was true beauty, his many years of ballet providing him with the body of an angel, long legs full of tight muscles, perfectly strengthened arms, and of course his flat stomach. Johns hand cupped the small area of skin each omega had near their lower belly, this was the extra skin for growing room during pregnancy. This was special, it formed after the omegas very first heat and would be there till their last.

 

John finally removed his own clothes, pressing his nude body to sherlocks with a deep groan. He slowly eased sherlocks legs onto the shelves of his shoulders, admiring how the omegas toes were pointed as if we was performing the ballet dance of his life. The omegas legs curled around his neck just as johns eased himself between sherlocks legs, pressing his member inside of him, the omega yelped, clearly not enjoying the painful stretching. John cupped his cheek, praising him as he slid in. Sherlock squirmed, giving out loud whines as he was entered, up until his new found lover was completely inside and he have a sigh of relief. 

~

But soon enough the room was filled with moans, groans, and pants coming from both parties, their bodies mashing into one another's and their lips fighting one another's for dominance, this was a battle only to be won by the alpha who pounded inside of the squirming, pleasure filled omega. Sherlock cried out sharply as johns knot begun inflating within him, he whined and leaned back as johns thrusts eased slower with each inch his knot expanded within the other. John rested down behind sherlocks curled body, hands cupping his now bruised hips carefully, kissing his cheek and sighing. "It's alright..it's alright.." He whispered, his member constantly releasing and filling the boy. Sherlocks sniffled, crying into his hands, he had loved it, craved it, begged for it. But he had gave his only virginity to john...a man who would never cherish that importance in such a simple thing for the omega. 

 

John sighed and rubbed his back, peppering his neck with kisses. The alphas knot finally came loose, he pulled himself out and looked down towards sherlock. "You should leave before I mount you for a second round sherlock." He redressed and left. With his absence Greg rushed upstairs and into the room to find his friend, "Sherlock?! Oh god!" He pulled him close, rubbing his back and nuzzling his neck gently. "Let's get you dressed and back home, I'll tell you parents you went into heat and I rushed you home." The small omega whined weakly, touching Greg's hand and holding it tightly, the ballerina looked broken, the mating taking so much.

 

Once redressed Greg drove sherlock home, explaining to his parents of his heat while his mother helped ease him upstairs and to his room. She laid her son down, rubbing his back, "I'll lock the door, call your school and say you're on heat leave for the rest of the week,cans of course tell your ballet teacher. She kissed her youngest sons cheek. "I'll bring food up in the morning, at least take a few bites." She stood, looking towards her son, then turned and left. 

 

Sherlock did not sleep, he cried, trying to ease his heat which from the recent mating seemed to not be as hard and rough, but still the boy writhed in distress. He prayed he wasn't pregnant. What would he Do as a lone mother of a unwanted pup?


	2. The Swan

~Month One~

 

"A month after my heat shared with John Watson, he pays no mind to me in the halls, have I done something wrong? I thought the moment we shared we mean so much that he would at least notice me but I guess I have deeply assumed wrong. Well, there is a numbing pain in my lower belly, I have begun to worry, mostly when I arise in the morning and throw up. But worst of all, during a test at school. People have begun to make more fun of me then ever before. I'm thinking of telling Greg. Yes. Make a note of that. Tell Greg at practice tonight." 

 

Sherlock sighed heavily and closed his journal, he had been writing in it constantly since the night he spent with John, it was the safest place for him. He pushed the leather bond book underneath his bed and slowly stood. He grabbed his large duffle bag and pulled it over his shoulder, he walked downstairs and to the door. "Goodbye mummy! Goodbye daddy!" He called to them before turning and walking out the door just as Greg pulled up. "Hello Gregory!" He smiled and slid into the car. He put his bag between his legs. 

 

"Hey Greg, can we speak about something important?" He whispered. The older beta looked towards Sherlock and smiled, "sure, shoot!" Sherlock sighed, "can we stop by the drug store? I think I need a pregnancy test." Greg's face paled, "y-you...you think you're pregnant?!" The beta stomped on the breaks at a stop sign, throwing sherlock against the belt and causing a sharp yelp. Greg immediately regretted it, pulling sherlock over and hugging him, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry.." Sherlock panted, "it's alright Greg.." The beta sighed, "to the drug store."

 

~

 

After parking the two got out Sherlock walking down the aisle that supported heat suppressants, heat blocker, and pregnancy tests. Sherlock shyly grabbed the box, picking up the most accurate one, he wanted to be safe. He walked to the counter where a alpha stood at the register. Sherlock tentatively placed it down, the alpha grinned, "so..you sleep with someone..?" Sherlock frowned, "I'm not speaking to you." He threw the money at him and picked up his test and rushing back outside and hoping in the car.

 

They arrived at the studio, walking calmly into the male locker room, Greg looked at sherlock sadly. "I'll stand right outside the door while you're taking the test. I'll be right here." He hugged him and sighed into his neck. "Be safe.." Sherlock nods and slowly walks in, locking the door and walking to the toilet, he pulled down his trousers and slowly eased down, he waited then finally put the plastic stick between his leg, peeing on it and bringing it back out. He put the cap over it, finding up and wiping. He stood and rested the stick on the sink before flushing. He stared at his reflection, three minutes he had to wait. 

 

Three long minutes.

 

After the long wait sherlock picked it up and stared down at it, the digital screen clearly read "pregnant." And with that Sherlock broke, crying and covering his face. He sniffled as Greg knocked, "s-Sherlock?" The betas voice wavered. Sherlock pulled the door open, "I'm..pregnant..." He whispered, collapsing onto Greg's arms. "Oh sherlock...what are we gonna do with you.." They continued on with their normal routine, both pulling on their uniforms but sherlock couldn't help but pause, looking at himself in the mirror, his flat stomach firm, and there was the smallest bump. He sighed and rubbed the bump tenderly. He rolled his eyes and pulled on his pink ballet shoes, tying the laces. Greg bit his lip, "swan lake announcements will be handed out today. You'll see what part you got." "I cannot do ballet and have a bloody pup!" Sherlock growled lowly. Greg paused, "I'm sorry...I'll meet you out in the studio.." He quickly left. 

 

Sherlock walked into the large room, beginning his warm ups as the teacher begun passing out papers which said roles, people begun staring at sherlock with hatred. Sherlock shyly took the paper, body tensing at what he saw. 'Sherlock Holmes: Swan Queen' sherlock practically fainting, looking towards Greg with fear. He covered his mouth, rushing from the room and to the restroom, leaning over the toilet and throwing up his lunch from that afternoon and the crackers he had snacked on to calm his aching stomach. He moaned in pain and dry heaved, the ballet teacher standing in the doorway and smiling sadly, "stomach nerves sherlock, you can sit out today. You're our lead and you deserve rest." She left. 

 

Sherlock sat back on his knees, crying endlessly into his hands, "why is this happening to me.." He whispered. What would mummy and daddy think? Their son pregnant at the age of 17. Pregnant with the child of a senior alpha who most likely didn't care at all about the pup growing in his womb. 

 

~

 

Sherlock laid in his bed, his hands rubbing his belly, he had just arrived back home, skipping out on dinner. He sighed and smiled lightly as his belly, "well...you came at such a bad time didn't you pup?" He hummed and closed his eyes tiredly, he planned to tell john after his first ultrasound at three months. He would give john the blank and white picture of the pup and simply tell him that he was holding his pup inside of him. But then something hit him...his ballet career, this baby could ruin his perfect ballet career. He had received the largest role in the most brilliant performance there is. 

 

Sherlock cried, rolling over and curling around his belly, perhaps john didn't want the child? Then he wouldn't have to keep it! He could remove of the small fetus and live his life. But...would he regret killing his unborn pup? Maybe the only pup he'd be blessed to carry. Each thought ached in his mind and that night he cried himself to sleep, something he would do each and every night through this pregnancy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day! BAM! I'm proud. I'm thinking of doing a month a chapter but next chapter will be month two and three combined. It'll make it longer. I'm trying to do 1,000+ words in each chapter.


	3. A Love To Rule The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlocks love for such a small life grows and consumes him, but that is what it should be like when you are expecting a pup. Greg of course is there to comfort and hold him, but the most important person isn't there. 
> 
> And sherlock needs him.

~Month Two~ 

"Each day I catch myself cupping the beautifully forming bump, could I really end this life that has already begun? I'm not sure, next month I will receive my very first ultrasound, I will get two copies of the picture, one for John and one for me. I think I will put it in my ballet bag so I can look at them each day. I sadly believe I have fallen in love with my unborn pup that I carry within me. Maybe after seeing them for the first time I'll decide of names. Something great, and unique. Greg's here, must go." 

 

He quickly shut his journal and stood, rushing out of his room and to stand on the balcony that led to the stairs. "Greg! Come on up!" He called to him, Greg smiled and waved, walking up the stairs and towards his friend. Sherlock calmly led him into his room. Sherlock sat on the bed and laid back, Greg smiled, "I brought you what you begged for." He teased. Slowly Greg pulled out a small pint size tube of ice cream, cherry Garcia flavor. Sherlock grinned, "oh my god..thank you!" He took it, and the spoon Greg had also brought. "Close the door please Greg." He stated while spooning a bit of the cold treat into his mouth.

 

"So how's the pup?" Greg asked, sitting besides him and leaning into the pillows. Sherlock blushed, shyly pulling up his loose sweater to show off the small bump of his flat stomach. "May I?" Sherlock nods, watching him. Greg reached towards him, cupping his belly and sighing, "so are you gonna keep the pup?" Sherlock nods gently, "yes, I don't think I can let the pup go..they already have themselves wrapped around my finger." He continues eating smoothly. "I'm glad you Glad you could come over, I needed someone to talk to." He admitted sadly. 

 

Greg nods and hugs sherlock close, wiping his tears. "Sherlock, you know you need to tell john right dear?" He spoke softly, helping sherlock to relax. "Yes I do know Greg, I will be telling him when I get my first ultrasound picture. Will you come with that day?" Greg smiled, "I'd be honored, you are my best friend you know." He spoke playfully. 

 

"Stay for dinner?" The young omega asked. The older beta smiled, "you know I adore your mothers cooking."

 

~Month Three~ 

 

Sherlock wore a loose jumper, that delicately hid his growing bump. He nervously awaited Greg's arrival at his house to pick him up. The jumper he wore was dark grey and red stripped, the yarn that put it together had bits of sparkles in it. Sherlock hummed and cupped his bump delicately, sighing and trying not to cry. Greg and Sherlock would be going before school so when they returned to school sherlock could just tell john. This was the last day before Christmas vacation anyway. If he told john today and then tonight came home to tell his parents he could take all the weights off his shoulders in one day. His mother called up to sherlock and the omega boy quickly grabbed his backpack, readjusting his jumper and running Down the stairs. "Bye mum!" He shouted as he passed her. He hopped into Greg's car and shutting the door. He looked towards the beta and smiled, cupping his bump, "let's go meet my pup."

 

~

Upon arriving sherlock and Greg slid into the office and checked in, he picked up the clip board and begun filling out the form as he sat down with Greg. A few pregnant omegas sat in the office. Some looked depressed as their alphas loomed besides them, but other looked happy, and many looked ready to pop. Sherlock name was called and Greg and him walked into the room with the doctor. The beta female smiled and helped sherlock onto the bed, "hello mister Holmes, and who are you?" Greg looked up, "apologizes, I'm Greg lestrade, his friend." The woman nods, "oh, the fathers not here?" Sherlock shook his head. The doctor nodded, "I understand, sherlock roll up your shirt." 

 

Sherlock did as she asked, pushing his shirt up to exposed his growing bump, he smiled and caressed it. The doctor looked towards sherlocks stomach, gently pressing her hands to the firmness, making sure that everything seemed alright. "Okay Sherlock, any bothersome pains? Bleeding? How is your morning sickness now?" Sherlock bit his lip, "no pain, and no bleeding. I just have to pee a lot." He giggled, "and the morning sickness? Dear god.. I throw up at least once after every meal." The doctor nods, "any unique cravings?" Sherlock nods, "Greg brings me candy quite often when he visits me. I feel guilty when eating it, but it makes them happy.." He gazed towards his belly. The doctor smiled and nods.

 

The doctor put the gel onto sherlock stomach and pressed the wand against the firm belly, slowly moving the wand around as she stared towards the black screen. "See right here?" She spoke softly, there was a small figure on the screen, "that little think right there is your baby sherlock. Sherlock gasped eyes welling with tears, he begun crying. "Oh hello little one...aren't.." He hiccuped, "aren't you beautiful baby..." He sighed, "could I have two prints of that please m'am..?" The boy whispered, he smiled when she nodded, printing them and beginning to wash off sherlock smooth bump. 

 

~

Greg drove sherlock and himself back to the school, after parking they begun walking into the school, sherlock amazed eyes focused on the printed picture of his pup. Well his and johns...but John had yet to find out. Sherlock smiled and kissed the picture tenderly, "my beautiful dear.." Greg smiled and hugged sherlock close,"he should be in the locker room, just walk in and tell him. Then come find me alright?" Sherlock nods and smiles towards Greg before slowly walking to the gym. He had given Greg his backpack. 

 

Sherlock swallowed and pulled the locker room door open, the room was quiet expect for a few alphas speaking, sherlock walked slowly towards the locker Greg had told him that John Watson owned, but as he got closer he heard sounds, sounds that broke him down. He peered around the corner to see John Watson pounding into the entrance of a beautiful female omega. Sherlocks throat tightened and a small noise came out, John turned at the noise, focusing on sherlock. He stood, about the pull out and cover himself but he was too slow, sherlock gave a cry and dropped the picture, running away and stumbling as he ran. John shoved the female omega away and cursed under his breath, "leave now.." He snarled, the omega growled back and left. John pulled on his trousers and slowly walked up to the small piece of paper on the ground. 

 

John bit his bottom lip and leaned down, picking up the slip and sighing. He stood up and flipped it over, gasping as he caught sight of the ultrasound picture. His lip quivered. Was this his pup? Why had sherlock brought this? To tell him? But he had seen him pounding into another omega. John punched the closest red locker angrily, the lockers door bending slightly, he grunted and pushed the slip of paper into his trouser pocket, dressing and grabbing his pack before running out quickly. 

 

Sherlock sat in the bathroom with Greg, weakly crying and leaning over the toilet, throwing up and panting weakly. Greg hugged him, "he's an arse sherlock...just another dumb jock who will not respect an omega...sherlock do not give up on this beautiful pup..you've seen them and heard their heart beat now, they are alive and waiting to meet you. You are their strong and talented mother." The beta wiped sherlocks mouth and held him close, "I think you should go home early.." 

Sherlock nods, Greg helped sherlock stand and walked with him out front before calling sherlock parents. Within thirty minutes sherlocks mom helped him into the car and thanked Greg. She drove off, the depressed omega tucked into the back. 

 

That night sherlock tiredly sat at the table. The four chairs filled with his omega older brother Mycroft, his Omega mother, and his alpha father. Sherlock stared numbingly at his plate of green beans, mashed potatoes, and roast. He wanted to gag, the idea that telling his parents of the growing life in his belly just may take away his life, burned into his mind. He wanted to cry and throw his plate down, but he stayed composed not wanting to compromise any emotions. 

 

"Mother, father..I must inform you of an occurrence." He whispered and stared downwards sadly, taking weak and needy breaths. The noises of cutlery scraping against the plates slowed, his mother, father, and brother focusing into his form. "I.." His voice was caught in the tight grip of his throat, his need to scream was unending. "I have fallen pregnant with a pup.." His mother covered her mouth, and his father frowned deeply, but his brother snickered. "And who the hell have you slept with sherlock..." His father grunted, sherlock looked up, "father..I didn't mean to.." He whispered. The tell alpha stood, "you will get rid of this pup now.." Sherlock stood up challengingly, "no father!! This is my pup!" He shouted, cupping his bump with love and care. "I got to hear their heart beat and see them today. I love my pup.." He growled, his mother standing and shielding her pup from her mate. "Siger..do not make a move towards sherlock.." She growled to her mate softly, still submitting to his power but standing her ground to hid her pup from his anger. "Sherlock dear..let's go to your room." She took his hand and slowly walked with her pup up the stairs, sherlock heard his fathers yelling at Mycroft for laughing. 

 

The short omega mother helped her young pup into his pajamas, sighing as she spoke to him. "Sherlock? Are you ready for a pup?" Sherlock sighed and looked at the ultrasound picture, he had given his mother the blessing of seeing the picture. "Yes mother.. I love them." The mother nods, "where is the father sherlock?" Sherlock shrugged, "probably pounding into another omega...who cares, he dipoles my deserve to see my pup." The mother respected sherlocks words. The woman helped ease sherlock into bed, "you have a whole two weeks off of school dear, when you go back, I'm afraid you'll be quite big when you get back." Sherlock nods, "mother..I'm sorry I have caused you shame.." The woman smiled, "don't worry, I love you."

"I love you too mum.." He rolled over and drifted to sleep. 

~  
Sherlock purred and pulled john closer, their lips slamming into one another roughly, johns hands cupping the boys bump and grunting powerfully. 'Look at you sherlock..you're already getting so big, just full of the life of my pup.' 

Sherlocks back arched, pressing the bump to johns smooth stomach, 'our pup john.' He murmured weakly and panted heavily, the excitement bursting from the omega. John lips trailed from sherlocks to the omegas neck, he begun suckling on the boys skin of his neck tenderly. 'Dont worry....everything will work out..'  
~

Sherlock sat up, covering his mouth, it had all been a dream. He cried softly, hiccuping and trying not to hyperventilate, he cupped his stomach protectively. "I love you sweetheart..." He whispered before slowly laying back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's another chapter of my most popular fanfiction here on archive your own. I actually have another idea for a story, and another for a short story. I may do the short story first.


	4. Thanking The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John accepts sherlock for who he is and the pup as his own, why does Greg get so angered? Sherlock finally decides to accept that he does not want to present male outwards, but to present female. Sherlock has always know that he was not inwardly a male omega, only a outwardly one. But will this coming out create a interest that sherlock had not expected?

~Month Four~

 

It was the day sherlock had been dreading, other then dreading each ballet practice he weakly attended, this was a true section of hell, School. This was his first day back at school for his second semester. He knew he soon had to tell his ballet teacher that he could no longer be in swan lake, he was expecting a small pup. He smiled lightly through thought and held his swollen belly in his cupped hands. "I love you.." He whispered, Greg smiled at the sight of him while driving. "You are definitely happy to be pregnant." Sherlock nods. 

 

Sherlock remembers on Christmas morning how he trekked down the stairs, thinking that his parents would have no gifts for him, but was surprised to find out they did. He plopped down onto the couch, pulling his dressing gown tight around his form. His mother walked up to him, handing him a small package, "I think this may be of use to you very soon." Sherlock opened the simply wrapped gift, smiling at the sight of the small yellow onsie for a newborn pup. He ran his fingers over the material, purring and humming, this was the first outfit he had been given for the pup he carried. This would be the pups going home from where ever sherlock decided he would birth at outfit. He looked towards his mother, "thank you mother.. I love it." He wiped his eyes, laying the fabric over his dressing gown covered belly. 

 

His mother had also bought sherlock two maternity jumpers, three maternity shirts, and embarrassingly enough two pairs of maternity pants. He blushed and looked down shyly. His brother had teased him about how fat he was going to get, which he had gotten a sharp slap from his mother about. Mycroft snorted and rolled his eyes. Greg had come over a few times, spending the night with sherlock protectively. He had laid with him in his bed, wrapping his arms tightly around him and purring softly, Greg had taken over protecting sherlock like John should have been doing. Sherlock had enjoyed sleeping against someone, someone who approved of him. But this was not his alpha, Greg was only a beta friend. 

 

Sherlock sighed and slowly stepped out of Greg's car, pulling his back pack on and smoothing his shirt over his belly. He smiled lightly as Greg walked besides him into the school. "Stay with me today sherlock, I don't want anyone to have a chance to corner you." He nods protectively. Sherlock nods and walks in, he blushes as people stare at his pregnant form. Sherlock walked to his locker, opening it and gazing into it, Greg looked towards sherlock, "I will be right back, I need to go to my locker." Greg hurried off leaving sherlock alone. Sherlock pulled out a few books and put a few back but then he felt a body press against his. 

 

It was john Watson, the alphas large hands gripping onto his small sensitive hips, "sherlock...tell me, am I the father alpha of that pup that lives..." He cupped sherlock belly hungrily, "right in here. That picture you left for me, I kept it and stared at it all break. Answer me." Sherlock tensed but relaxed into johns form, moaning ever so slightly. "Oh john...this pup, it's yours. You have been the only one I have given myself to. But you breed other omegas." Sherlock growled angrily. "I don't let a horny arse of an alpha near my pup." "But it's my pup too!" John pressed sherlock into the wall of lockers, grunting and snarling. There was another snarl, John looked to the side to see Greg. The beta snarled and glared toward john, "leave sherlock alone, he doesn't need your sick self near his pup." John leaned down to kiss and suck on sherlocks neck, "tell him Sherly, tell him how much you want me to bond you and marry you, caring for this pup together." Sherlock arched his back and moaned, "John...John..I love you." Greg's lip quivered, "fine sherlock! Take care of your own bloody self!" He growled and left. 

 

Sherlock whimpered, going to move after Greg but John had caught his lip. Sherlock moaned sharply and kissed john back carefully, "John, do you truly love me and this pup?" John nods, "yes..yes I love you both.." He whispered, sherlock tried and ached to believe him. Sherlock blushed as John purred and looked at sherlock belly, "let's go into the restroom so I may have the freedom to gaze at your beautiful belly." John dragged sherlock carefully into the nearest bathroom. Sherlock sat on the counter top and pulled up the bottom of his shirt, moving slowly to expose the bump that was growing on his front. The bump had small purple stretch marks that sherlock very sadly had found that morning. John smiled and leaned down, peppering the belly with tender kisses, "hello beautiful...It's me daddy." Sherlock paused, a small fluttering feeling occurring. Sherlock tensed, touching his belly, "the baby kicked.." John looked up with amazement. "What? Why did I not feel it?" He whispered sadly. Sherlock bit his bottom lip, "the pups just too small, but..next month you can feel them.." 

 

John smiled and kissed sherlock lips, "I want to begin courting you.." Sherlocks eyes widened, "really?" John smiled and cupped the others cheek, "of course. This break I looked at that picture everyday, I fell in love with the small life growing inside of you sherlock. Will you really accept me as a father or your pup? And your mate..?" Sherlock smiled widely, "of course john." He giggled and kissed the other smoothly. "Come over tonight? Meet my parents?" John chuckled, "I will, because I need their permission to begin courting their son." He held sherlock close, purring and smiling. "I love you." Sherlock nods, "and I love you." 

 

~

 

Sherlock was in his room, trying to pick out something nice to wear, that actually fit. Sherlock picked up one of. His new maternity shirts, pulling on the soft stretchy fabric. He hummed and readjusted it, the shirt was light blue with white details, he blushed and readjusted his trousers too. Sherlock looked at himself, he decided that he looked pretty good. He heard the doorbell, he giggled and hurried down the stairs. He pulled open the door and smiled at the sight of john. The tall alpha wore a pressed white shirt, with a pair of black trousers, and a dark blue bow tie. He held flowers. Sherlock giggled and kissed john passionately, the alpha pulling him closer. 

 

Sherlock lead john into the sitting room where his family stayed, "mum, dad, brother. This is John Watson." Sherlocks father huffed and shook johns hand, "so you impregnated my son?" John cleared his throat, "yes sir.." He bowed his head to the alpha of the house respectively. Sherlock growled softly to his father, "dad...please stop." The tall alpha huffed, "if you do not respect my son I will have you killed.." He snarled before walking to the dinning room after his wife. Mycroft raised a brow, "delightful sherlock, glad to see you've picked a...ripe... Alpha." He glared and stood, "seems like he would enjoy bringing any old omega into your bed to breed." John frowned, "you better stop." Mycroft growled, refusing to back down, "no, you stop. You hurt sherlock or that pup? I'll have something done to you and you'll wish you'd have died." He turned and went.

 

Sherlock looked towards john, "I'm sorry about them.." He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him. "I love you.." John nods, "and I love you.." John smiled and held sherlocks hand as they entered the dinning room, John handed sherlocks mother the bouquet, "I thought they would look nice in a vase." The woman smiled widely, "they would, thank you." She hurried off, placing the flowers into a water filled vase. She set them in the center of the table, humming and returning to the kitchen to grab the serving dishes of foods. She set them onto the table and smiled, looking at her family and her youngest sons partner. "Alright." She sat down, "thank you john for coming, I hope you'll enjoy the dinner." Johns nods graciously. He helped sherlock get his plate filled before getting his own, he set his free left hand onto the swell of sherlocks belly as he ate. He was happy, truly and utterly happy to have found a omega to love, and have a pup of his own with. He thanked the world for this gift.

 

~

 

Sherlock stood in the doorway with john, "maybe you should come over again one night. But stay over.." He purred and kissed johns neck, john grunting and suckling on sherlocks throat eagerly. "I can agree to that sexy...mm just imagining you naked again gets me going.." He whispered softly to him, pulling sherlock closer to feel the hardness growing in his pants. Sherlock giggled, "my oh my.." He sighed, removing himself from john, "well drive home safe my love. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved towards John as he walked to his car and got in, driving off. 

 

Sherlock walked up into his bedroom and blushing, he undressed and stared at his naked form in the mirror. "Hello little one.." He cradled his belly, "aren't you beautiful..." He hummed, the sight if his belly turning him on. He immediately pulled on his pair of underwear, female panties he had just invested in. After years of thinking, dressing, imagining sherlock decided that he finally wanted to embrace himself. He looked at the pink panties and giggled, he looked at his breasts that were forming. She pulled on a loose lace night gown and gazed towards himself. "Beautiful finally." He walked to his bed and plopped down. He curled up and sighed heavily, pulling his blankets over his form tiredly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know I have grammatical errors. Please notice that these are my own faults!! I don't have anyone to assist with it so please, just ignore them as best you can. And if you noticed, I'm updating the tags quite often. I hope you all enjoy the story.


	5. Hard Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night with Greg, could only be harmless correct? Sherlock is now face with hard decisions, who to choose. But also faced with the struggle of a oncoming pup that would need him.

~Month Five~

 

Sherlock sighed, walking up to his ballet teacher, his swollen belly showing quite easily now and the woman's eyes were wide. "Miss..I am awfully sorry." He whispered, cradling his belly in his tender hands. "But I can no longer be your swan.." The woman sighed and touched sherlocks cheek, "I understand sherlock..but who can replace you." Sherlock smiled, "Gregory Lestrade." The woman thought and slowly nodded, "I think that could work." Sherlock nods, lifting up his back slowly, "I'll still attend the show." The woman hugged him before sherlock went outside to Greg's car and sat down inside waiting for him. 

 

Greg soon came running out, "sherlock! She promoted me to the swan part!!" The beta was practically giggling with excitement, as Greg got in sherlock touched his shoulder, "I'm so proud." Greg looked towards him, "d-did..you tell her to give it to me?" Sherlock looked down, "I told up her you deserved it more than I did." Greg hugged him, purring and kissing his cheek, this simple kiss caused sherlocks cheek to explode with tingles. They drove home, the sky darkening with each passing moment. Sherlock watched as houses passed, "spend the night tonight.." He spoke, his mind drifting to darker ideas. Greg smiled, "alright.." He put the car in park, turning the key and getting out. Sherlock did the same, struggling to stand, belly aching and causing him to groan. He felt the small kicks, sherlock smiled and rubbed his belly, "hush.." He slammed the car door and made his way inside. 

 

~~

Sherlock was undressing, about to pull off his bra when he heard his bedroom door open and then shut. He spun around to see Greg, the beta locking the door and slowly striding over towards Sherlock. The older beta wrapped his arms forcefully around sherlocks form, kissing his lips and causing the pregnant omega to gasp and stumble. Sherlock gripped onto Greg, "w-what..what are you doing?" Greg laid him down softly onto the bed, "I've wanted you since you were a freshman.. But you let that asshole alpha get inside there first.." He had begun scenting him and rubbing against him. Sherlock hormones were so heavily spiked, he couldn't help but cry out with delight, and pulled him closer. Greg smiled and kissed his neck, "I love you Sherlock."

 

Sherlocks eyes widened, "I..I love you too.." The boy couldn't stop himself, he could admit to wanting Greg's delicious body against his since he had met him. Greg had been so caring to him..he couldn't help it. He was hard for him. Greg had begun pulling down Sherlocks panties, "well Sherly..you finally turning into that girl you've wanted to be?" Sherlock nods, "I'm proud.." Greg spoke softly with praise. Greg removed his own clothes so they could be bare together, he looked over sherlocks body, kissing his belly and rubbing it hungrily. "Mmm..your belly..you should show me how much you can stuff in their tomorrow morning at breakfast." Sherlock blushed and nods, submitting to him. 

 

Greg had then entered him, causing the boy to cry out and arch his back, Greg held him close, trying to soothe him and help him relax. Sherlock cried and trembled, gripping tightly onto the sheets that covered his bed. He cried and panted, Greg kissing his neck as he thrusted smoothly within him. Greg hummed and held the boy close as the cries disappeared and moans and groans we're replace. Greg murmured into his neck, "it's okay Sherlock..it's just you and I.." Sherlock gave a nod and rolled with the others thick hips. Should he have felt bad? Well of course, but John had slept with other people, Sherlock could too. Sherlock smiled and kissed the others lips with lust filled movements. He rested on his back, his growing, pup filled belly pressing up between Greg 

 

Sherlock laid on his back, hips rolling as Greg continued to press into him, this continued until sherlocks sensitive body gave in and had him releasing all over himself. He panted and looked up into Greg's eyes, the beta still thrusting, "h-hold on..almost.." He gasped and released within Sherlock. He trembled and slowly laid down besides him. He kissed the omegas neck and whined, holding him close. Sherlock laid on his side, facing the wall, closing his eyes and trying to hide the guilt he had for his actions. 'If John could do it..I could do it..' She thought calmly and soon was heavily asleep, the active pup in his belly kicking and squirming. 

~~

Sherlock woke up when Greg removed himself from the bed, the beta had begun calmly dressing. Sherlock eyed him, whining and reaching tired towards him. Greg smiled and took sherlocks hand in his own, "hush. Now beautiful..get dressed and I'm going to go down stairs and get your breakfast from your mother. It'll be up here soon.." He kissed sherlocks lips before leaving. Sherlock panted and watched him before cupping his growing belly and humming. The pup was kicking and stretching. "It's okay moody baby.." He smiled

 

Greg returned with a plate of pancakes, dripping syrup, and a glass of milk. He set the tray down in sherlocks lap and then sat himself down, when Sherlock reached towards the fork Greg shook his head. "I will feed you.." Greg took the knife and fork, cutting a corner of the large stack. He then proceeded to feed Sherlock bite after bite, the pregnant omega taking in each bite calmly. Sherlock adjusted his loose sun dress, reaching up and under to cup his now aching belly, the pups kicks making hims feel nauseous. Greg growled gently, "eat more Sherlock, you're more the halfway done.." Sherlock whined and shook his head, "I'm going to be sick.." Greg growled, Sherlock quickly did as he was told. He took in the bites slowly and weakly, he gagged sometimes, the shifting of his pup, mixed with a full stomach. Bad.

 

Greg smiled when Sherlock finished the whole stack and half the milk, the omega had curled up on his side, whining sharply. Greg sighed and kissed his cheek, rubbing his now much larger belly. Sherlock pushed his hand away, "don't touch me...just don't.." Greg frowned and sat up, watching Sherlock and huffing. "You know Sherlock, you have to choose soon. Who do you want as your mate, john? Or me? I can truly care for you, and I will never cheat. John? He's a low life that will leave you with that newborn pup to go bone some stripper." Sherlock had begun crying, "Greg..please leave..tell my mother I need her as you leave.." 

 

Greg growled and slowly grabbed his stuffed, "you have four more months..four more months to decide who gets you.." He took up his items and left. He told sherlocks mother that he needed her then was gone. Sherlock mother had rushed up to Sherlock, she sat on the bed and cradled him in her lap, She rubbed his firm and aching belly. "You need to not eat so much..." Sherlock nods, "I'm sorry mummy..I was so hungry.." He lied. The woman sighed and cradled him, "let's relax in here alright? Just you and I.." She laid back and held her youngest close. She sang him to sleep. A mothers love could never be given away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a month in the making...I'm so sorry. Writers block to the extreme.. Love you all and I hope to see some new comments!


	6. Pains, Genders, and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John excited go to the doctors to discover the gender of the unborn pup. But also find out that something's not right.

~Month Six~

 

"Well, six strong months of being pregnant with a restless pup. I barely think I can handle three more months, they are just so very active. The doctor says I don't move around enough to help calm down the pup, but I don't think that's the case, I go on walks, I go shopping with John for the nursery. Mummy said john can live here when I'm nearer to my due date, and after the pups born. John has told me that his father is disappointed in him..but who knows, he's a drunk anyway. John and I are going for another ultrasound, this time we will find out what gender this pup growing within me. I love john, but also Greg, but I can't have them both." 

 

Sherlock jumped at the sound of the knock on his bedroom for, he hurriedly tucked his journal away as john entered into the room, "hello beautiful." Sherlock giggled and sat up, cupping his belly and purring, "come here and kiss me.." John grinned and climbed over the bed and to his pregnant lover, the alpha grunted. "Mm..mine.." He kissed Sherlock strongly and hummed against his lips, a hand cupping his belly and groaning. The omegas hips rolled with excitement. Johns free hand slid up sherlocks dress and to his panties, the omega gasped and pulled his lips a centimeter away, "not right now...just not right now.." John bowed his head, "understood.." He pulled the omega onto his lap, "I love this dress on you baby..girl.." John was still struggling to refer to Sherlock as a female, but really Sherlock had tried to tell him that it didn't matter what he called him. "John..you don't have to.." John kissed the other, "I'm sorry I screw it up.." Sherlock rolled his eyes, "oh shut it." He groaned and cupped his belly, "little one..don't kick me so hard." John looked worried, "we need to tell the doctor..I'm scared.." Sherlock nods, the two of them left the house and went to the alphas car. They did not speak on the drive.

 

~~

 

John held sherlocks hand as they relaxed in the waiting room, "so how's the pup doing since we left the house?" He rubbed sherlocks belly, the omega smiled wearily, "they are fine, they are finally resting." He touched his lovers hand and took deep breaths, his belly weighing in their hands. "Mister Holmes?" Sherlock sat up, but John stood. The alpha took the omegas hand and pulled him up, following the nurse into a room. 

 

Sherlock rested against the tissue paper covered bed, her spread his legs and pulled up his dress to under his breasts, he was wearing small shorts to cover his panties for the beginning of his check up. He leaned back and stared towards John, the alpha kissing his forehead. The nurse smiled and sat down, "so,three more months mister Holmes, how's that pup treating you?" Sherlock giggled, "well I'm a punching bag that's for sure.." The nurse smiled and nods, "well that's check on this pup then." She poured some gel onto sherlocks round belly, picking up the wand and pressing it down into the gel. She calmly begun spreading the gel over the belly with the movements of the wand. She smiled and located the large pup. "Here we go." She moved the wand down towards the section between the pups legs, "alright. Take a look." She motioned towards the gentiles. 

 

Sherlock gasped and smiled, there were only two holes, not an omega which had a vagina, penis, and a anus. The omega mother smiled, "an alpha.." The nurse nods, "yes an alpha." John grinned, "an alpha boy.." The nurse nods, "that's it. An alpha boy." Sherlock wiped his teary eyes, looking towards john, "an alpha boy john.." He kissed his lover strongly and purred, the nurse frowned slightly as she stared towards the infant. "I need to get the doctor.." She stood and left. Sherlock pulled from the kiss and sat up slightly, "John..what's wrong?" John shook his head, "I don't know..maybe she saw something.."

 

Calmly the nurse returned with the tall male doctor, the doctor sat down and moved the wand over sherlocks belly, watching the screen. "Hmm.." The doctor paused and turned off the machine, he wiped sherlocks belly free of the thick blue gel. "Sherlock dear, would you mind removing your underwear for me? I need to check over your fetus physically." The doctor stood and went to ready himself, Sherlock was panicking, john held him and whined to him. "I have you..breathe.." Sherlock slowly removed his shorts and panties, putting up his legs and laying back. He begun crying.

 

The doctor sighed and sat between his legs, checking over the entrance, then slowly pushing his hand in to feel the uterus and the placenta. Sherlock whined in distress, the doctor looked up, "John, help him breath." He soon reached the opening and touched the placenta, the physicality of touching it caused a small shift. "Just what I thought.." The doctor removed his hand. "It appears that..well the placenta has attached to deeply into the wall of the uterus. It's called Placenta Increta." The omega whined and covered his face as he begun crying harder, John pulled him close, "doctor..what does this mean. Well..the pup could come premature..or Sherlock could hemorrhage during delivery." He sighed and stood, "we can do nothing but try our hardest to make sure that the pup goes to term." 

 

John hushed Sherlock and cradled him closer, "should he be on bed rest or something?" The doctor nods, "he can move around the house but his attending school needs to stop. The stress and movement from attending is too much." John nods, "okay. I'll tell his parents." He kissed sherlocks wet cheek, slowly the doctor and nurse left. "Sherlock..I love you and I will stand by you..forget school..I need you." Sherlock smiled weakly and nuzzled close, "I..I need you.." John nods and slowly helped sherlock stand, pulling on his panties and his shorts for him. The omega fixed his dress and looked towards his belly. "I will do anything for this baby..this baby will live." John nods slowly. "I understand.."

 

~~

 

John took Sherlock to the baby store, looking at items with him. "Have you decided what type of crib you want?" Sherlock smiled and pointed towards a wooden black one, "I want something simple for our boy.." John nods, scribbling down the name and product number. He hummed, "how about you go look at some clothes? Maybe pick out a few to surprise your parents with?" Sherlock nodded and left, he went to the boy aisle and calmly watched the many outfits. He soon picked up a onsie that said, "daddy's big boy" on it. He hummed and rested on his belly, "this is for you.." He then picked out a take home outfit that was a light blue onsie, with fold over mitten pieces that would make sure the pup couldn't scratch their face. He also grabbed a pair of yellow footies with bees of it. He was about to return to John when he felt harsh pain.

 

The omega whined and held his belly, "my..god.." He groaned and slowly stood, he took weak steps and walked to John, he handed him the outfits. The alpha smiled, he held two bags of diapers, and a baby blanket. Sherlock cleared his throat, "you go pay..I gotta pee.." He lied, his panties felt wet. He hurried away and to the bathroom, removing his panties and looking towards his panties. They were covered in blood. The omega begun crying, the doctor had said he would experience pain and blood. He rubbed his face and trembled, "it's okay baby..it's okay.." Sherlock returned to John. 

 

~~

 

At home Sherlock and John happily put stuff in the nursery. But took one of the outfits and put it into a bag and giving it to sherlocks parents. The two excitedly opened it and gasped when they understood. "A little boy!" His mother smiled and hugged her son, "a little alpha boy.." Sherlock snuggled into her, John sighed, "we have good..a bad news though.." Sherlock whimper. John sighed, "Sherlock has something called Placenta Increta. He can no longer leave the house.. The doctor said he needs to Rest." The omegas mother whined and gripped onto her son, "it's gonna be okay Sherlock..I swear.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the longest chapters! Wrote it in an hour!


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sherlock knows who he wants, and Greg May have decided what he wants.   
> Mystrade this chapter, might try to do a long scene with their ship. I'm on a roll with posting atm. Love you all.

~Month Seven~

"I have finally reached seven months..the pup within me is so very eager to move and stretch out. This provides John with so much excitement towards the movements, I'm thinking that I need john in my life. He has begun decorating the pups room, I have been unable to walk in a view the beautiful paint job. The walls a gorgeous blue with puffy white clouds, small different colored birds are scattered over the walls. I know my son will be so amazed when he can finally see it. The crib is wooden, stained black, the bedding is yellow, blue, and white. There is also a changing table, and a beautiful chest which each drawer holds the clothes we have collected. Greg will be coming over, but it heard Mycroft say something when I passed his door this morning, he is very eager to see Greg since my brother has a crush on him. I can barely believe it. I need to tell Greg that I can't accept him, I need john. -SH" 

Sherlock rested his journal on his belly, the pup inside stretching out, he gave a small giggle and closed his eyes. Sherlock wore a soft silky spring dress that showed off his large belly. John strode in, "hey.." He smiled and sat down on the bed, watching as Sherlock tucked away his journal, "hello John." John smiled and gave sherlocks belly a pat, "how's the pup feeling today..?" Sherlock giggled, "large..extremely large and heavy."

John smiled and sniffed sherlocks neck, "would you like me to help you up? Lunch should be done." When Sherlock nodded, John immediately helped him stand, he held his hand tightly and rubbed his belly. "Take it easy down the stairs, no more bleeding.." Sherlock would sometimes wake up with blood covering his night gown, but the pup still happily moving, it pained john. John and Sherlock slowly made their way down the stairs, John helped Sherlock relax on the couch, the omegas mothers bringing the pregnant boy his lunch. John sat on the floor with his own life, both eating. 

~~

The doorbell sounded before Greg let himself in and entered into the house, John smiling and waving, "hey Greg!" Sherlock solely sat up, leaning into John and whimpering, already tired again. Greg nods and sat down, "hey you two, Sherlock, you are huge." Sherlock looked down, "I know I am.." He rubbed his belly, John smiled and touching sherlocks belly protectively. Mycroft hurried out and smiled, "hey Greg.." Mycroft waved and blushed, Greg focusing on the omega, "hello Mycroft. How are you." The older Holmes boy turned awkward, "o-oh..you know.." He tripped, knocking over a vase. Greg cringed when the vase shattered, Mycrofts lip quivered and he covered his face, "shit.." He ran off. 

Sherlocks mother strode in, "oh my...myc?! Did you do this?!?!" The woman growled and covered her face, Sherlock sitting up and pulling his mother close, "mummy..he's trying to impress Greg..and he tripped. Don't yell at him." The woman looked at her son with pride, "alright.." He smiled and hugged his mother, the woman leaving to find her son.

Greg smiled gently, "well..your brothers unique today." Sherlock smiled, "well I believe most of us know why, not including you." Greg paused, "hmm." He nods. 

~~

Sherlocks mother walked to Mycroft, smiling and rubbing his back as he cried, "hey myc..Sherlock told me you like Greg." "That little shit!" Mycroft snarled, the woman's face hardening, she gave the older boy a smack. "Do not call your brother such hateful words." Mycroft nods, "I'm sorry..and yes mummy..I adore Greg." The woman nods and hugs her oldest against her, "no sex okay? If you get pregnant like your brother I will be very disappointed." The boy smiled, "yes mummy.." 

~~

Sherlock slowly stood, smiling towards John, "I'm gonna go upstairs and show Greg the nursery." Greg stood and walked to Sherlock, holding onto him, "see if my mother needs help with dinner please?" John smiled and nods, "alright, stay safe." Sherlock and Greg calmly made their way upstairs, Sherlock leading him into the nursery. "Isn't it beatitude? John has done everything..I can't believe how sweet and kind he is.." He hummed, Greg huffed. "Did you decide yet?" Sherlock nods, "Greg..I need John with me.." He rubbed his belly, Greg's face falling, "oh but Sherlock.." He whined and kissed sherlocks lips. "I love you.." Sherlock whined and melted into the kiss, "I love you..but not in that way, my brother..he adores you.." 

Greg shoved sherlocks against the wall, pulling at his dress, Sherlock struggled, "Greg stop..you'll hurt my pup! Stop!" Greg kissed him forcefully, the omega beginning to cry softly. John had heard his mates cries, he begun panicking, growling sharply. "Sherlock!" He rushed to the stairs, starting up them, Greg paused and yanked away. "Sherlock..I want you.." Sherlock shook his head, "I want john..I will tell him what you did if you don't leave me alone." He was shaking. John stormed up the stairs, snarling and opening the door. Sherlock looked at John, "John! I was so scared! I tripped and hit the wall, I was so scared the pup would die..Greg held me and made sure the pup was still active."

John rushed to his lover and pulled him close, "oh Sherlock.." He rubbed his large belly and hummed, "how's he doing in there.." Sherlock smiled through his tears, "still large and heavy.." He gave a soft laugh, the alpha smiled and scented sherlock. "I love you.." Sherlock smiled widely, "and I love you.." 

Greg sighed and left the room, Mycroft slowly peeked from his room, "hey Greg." Greg turned and smiled to the boy his age, "hey." Mycroft blushed, "wanna come hang out in my room?" Greg slowly nods and walks over to Mycroft, the omegas grinning and allowing the other to step in. Greg looked around the omegas large room, "your rooms cool." Mycroft giggled, "thanks, I collect things when we are on trips and I decorate my room with them." Greg gasped, "that's amazing! I have a rock collection I add to when my family and I drive up to my grans." Mycroft smiled, "we should go collect rocks this summer, the creek has some beautiful ones." 

Greg smiled and nods, this could work for him. Sherlock no longer needed him for what he was interested, but Mycroft he liked Greg and Greg could easily like Mycroft. They sat on the bed, excitedly talking about all the activities they could do together. 

~~

Sherlock would sleep easy that night, the usual weight on his chest, gone, and no longer causing him pain, he smiled towards John and pulled the alpha closer. He applied sweet kisses to the alphas lips, the older male grunting deeply, "oh love...what is it?" Sherlock giggled, "could we..?" John nods, "but I cannot enter you, I can't risk you and the pups life. How about I slide down there?" The alpha winked, sherlock giggled, "alright." John slid under the blankets and between sherlocks spread legs, he pulled down his pink panties and hummed. He kissed sherlocks member, taking it in and helping to please the omega. 

The omegas cries of pleasure were soft and small, trying not to wake his family. He trembled and panted, smiling widely. "Oh John...I love you.." John smiled and kept pleasuring the omega, tongue pressing against the sensitive tip, the omega squealing and arching his back. The alpha chuckled and continued until the omega released. 

Sherlock panted and calmly relaxed, rubbing his belly, John swallowed his release and slid from under the blankets. John pulled Sherlock to him and hummed, "I love you.." Sherlock nods, "and I love you.."


	8. Maybe Just This Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycrofts relationship deepens, and we learn a little more about the early life of Mycroft, violet, and Siger.
> 
> This is a more Mystrade focused chapter~ I hope everyone enjoys.

~Month Eight~

 

Sherlock trembled and leaned back into the rocking chair. He held his large belly, humming and smiling as he felt his pup shift around within him. He looked around the beautiful nursery, "look at this sweet heart..well, I know you can't see, but this is your home. You we be here in a month..." He paused, hearing John walk towards the room, "Sherlock? Why are you up so early?" It was 3 am, "I'm sorry john..I couldn't sleep well..the pup..he's so big.." Sherlocks eyes had bags under them, the omega hadn't been really sleeping. John sighed and kneeled between his legs, "hello in there.." He kissed sherlocks belly, watching the omega hum and lean back. 

"Sherlock, I have an idea for the boys name..but I want to hear yours.." Sherlock leaned back and sighed, "I want to name him after you..Hamish.." Johns eyes widened, "what..." Sherlocks smiled, "you told me it was your middle name, and your fathers name." John smiled, "you wanna give our pup that ugly old name?" Sherlock giggled, "I really like the name Hamish you moron." John forcefully kissed him, "you blow my mind everyday handsome.."

Sherlocks mother slowly appeared in the doorway of the nursery, "John, Sherlock? Get to bed Loves.." Sherlock whined, "mummy..I can't sleep..I hurt too horribly." The mother smiled sweetly, "come downstairs and I'll introduce you to what helped me through the hard times when I was pregnant with you are myc." She hummed, leaving and going downstairs to the kitchen, where she begun preparing warm broth in a large mug, heating up a heating pad, and getting a few ice shards. 

When finally Sherlock and John came downstairs, John helping to ease Sherlock onto his fathers chair. Sherlock moaned in pain and whined, soon beginning to cry. John cradled him, "I know it hurts...it won't hurt anymore soon.." The placenta always tugged roughly on sherlocks already pained uterus. "I want Hamish out now.." Sherlocks mother smiled, "he has a name does he?" She walked over with the tray, "John, sit behind him and hold him close, it will ease him." John did what she said. 

Sherlocks mother smiled to her son, "Sherlock, I'm so proud of you.." She sat down besides them, "here's a heating pad, John put it between you both and on his lower back." She handed it to John. John pressed it to sherlocks lower back. "Amazing.." He whispered to his lover. 

The older omega begun spooning the broth into sherlocks mouth, the son welcoming his mothers love filled acts. "I love you mummy.." The woman smiled, "oh hush, I love you more.." Sherlock smiled, soon he finished the broth and his mother fed him the ice shards. "The hot broth always relaxed you, when you were in me, and the ice shards helped me calm down a bit. I'd have to do this every morning at 3:30 to keep you nice and calm your brother? Only calm when I ate sweets." She cupped her sons cheek, go lay back down in your bed with John now. And if we need to we can do this every night.." She hummed. John stood, holding Sherlock in his arms and smiling. 

John carried his mate upstairs, laying down with him and happily falling asleep with Sherlock. Sherlock loved hearing about how life was for his mother before him and myc were born.

 

~~flashback~~

Sherlocks mother, violet calmly paced around the large house in the early hours of 3:30am, her large nine month belly cradled in her hands, "hush now Sherlock..." She could feel how her next son shifted and stretched within her womb. Violet paused, hearing soft footsteps. "Myc..go back to bed.." She looked up the stairs to see her small six year old son, "mummy..." The boy was crying, the mother whined and opened her arms towards him. Slowly the boy made his way down the stairs and allowed his pregnant mother to lift his small form. "Oh myc...what's wrong.." The boy cried into her chest.

"Here..how about a early morning snack, you can't tell daddy though." Mycroft smiled and nods, violet rubbed her belly with her free hand as she made her way into the kitchen. "How's brother?" Violet smiled, "he's not happy within me.." Mycroft frowned and rubbed her belly, "sherly..no more hurting mummy." Violet giggled endlessly and pulled out a sweets box from the cabinet, setting her son down onto the counter top. "He loves you Mycroft..he kicks all excitedly when you talk to him."

Mycroft giggled, "I love him mummy..." Violet paused, "promise me you'll always love Sherlock Mycroft..." Mycroft nods hurriedly, "I swear mummy. I'll always love sherly." Violet handled her son a small package cake, the moist cream filled cake covered with chocolate. As he ate it he watched his mother, violet trembled and bit her lip, a sharp contraction snapping through her. She gave a weak cry and held her belly, Mycroft whimpered, "mummy!" His eyes filled with tears, "mummy what's wrong!?!" Violet held her sons hand, "get daddy.." Mycroft hopped off the countertop and ran off and upstairs into his parents room. "Daddy! Sherlys hurting mummy!" The boy bawled with fear. 

Siger stood, lifting up his son and hurrying downstairs. "Violet? Violet my love?" Violet was on the floor, holding her stomach, she saw her mate and cried for him. Siger whined and went to her, pulling her close and scenting her. "Alright..Mycroft my boy...mummy's going to have your brother..but you will need to help alright?" He helped his wife up, kissing her forehead, "let's go to the living room." They had set it up for the birth. When arriving he laid his wife onto the old mattress, purring to her and rubbing her belly, Siger looked at his son, "get mummy some warm water alright?" Mycroft ran off and soon returned, he watched his father undress his mother, and help to birth his brother. 

Mycroft experienced the birth of his brother, the brother he loved no matter what. When Sherlock entered the world, he had screamed sharply. Mycroft flinching and watching his brother new body, violet had cried and smiled, "let me see my baby..." Siger smiled and laid the boy on his mothers chest, the child trembling and crying, but slowly relaxing as he imprinted on her. Violet looked at Mycroft, "this is your baby brother myc....come here..." Mycroft crawled over, gazing towards the small infant, "hi sherly.." The infant cried and sniffled, violet smiled. "He loves you..."

After Sherlock was cleaned, and he had his first feeding from her mothers warm breast, Mycroft was able to hold him, Mycroft had been so scared but once Sherlock was in his arms he had smiled. They were brothers. 

~~~~ 

Violet had always wanted another pup, and about a year after having Sherlock she was surprised to learn she was expecting another. But horror struck when she had gone through a miscarriage, not far along enough for her boys to know of the death of their sibling, this death had corrupted violets omega body structure, rendering the loving mother barren. She had cried, and Siger had held her, crying with her but being strong. Violet loved her two boys, but always wanted to know about her ouzo that died within her. 

~~

Mycroft smiled in the morning as Greg came inside, "hi Greg!" The shorter, and slightly thicker boy ran to him, snuggling their bodies close and kissing him. Greg grinned and lightly cupped Mycrofts rear, "lord you're gorgeous today.." Mycroft smiled and purred, "oh shut up handsome..." Greg kissed at his neck, sending the omega to submitting to the powerful beta. Mycroft moaned and mewed for him, Siger glaring at them. 

"Hey! No dry humping and no sex!" Mycrofts heart dropped, "dad!! shut up! He's my boyfriend." Greg grunted, "get upstairs beautiful." Mycroft hurried away, Greg slowly shut the front door, "sir.."   
Greg walked towards Siger, "I'm a beta and it cannot get your beautiful son pregnant unless he's in heat.." Siger growled, "cup my sons rear in front of me again and I'll have you put on in a government jail." 

Greg growled but bowed, hurrying upstairs. He smiled widely when he caught sight of Mycroft presenting himself to him, "oh myc...look at that rear." The other boy giggled and laid down, "come on, make out with me." Greg hurried to him, kissing him strongly as they ripped at one another's clothes. "Oh Greg please.," Greg scented him and hummed, "I understand..." "I've never been touched before.." When Greg heard this he pressed Mycroft against the bed, humming and nipping.ng at his neck. Mycroft gasped and trembled. 

When they were both exposed, Greg took Mycroft, pressing into him and thrusting smoothly. Mycroft cried out and squirmed, trying to catch his breath as he was stretched. He gripped at the sheets, crying heavily with pleasure and closing his eyes. Greg giggled and smiled calmly, "it's okay..." His thrusts were full of love and only love towards the omega he wanted to take as his mate. "You are the love of my life." Mycroft moaned and threw his head back, "oh Greg!" 

Greg smiled and leaned down to suckle on Mycrofts neck, teeth daring to nip at the tender and exposed flesh. Mycroft pushed his fingers into Greg's thick hair, "Mark me and take me as your own..." "Are you sure...?.." 

"Of course I'm sure dammit.." 

Greg smiled at the others words and bite down into Mycrofts tender flesh, the omega submitting and repetitively cried. Mycroft trembled and released all over his belly, Greg smiled and pulled away, licking at the wounded skin while still thrusting. Soon enough the beta moaned and grunted, heavily releasing within his newly bonded mate. He laid besides him, watching how Mycroft panted and trembled. Greg watched him, "may I Mark you..?" He heard Mycrofts weak and small voice. Greg slowly nods and pulled Mycroft closer.

Mycroft was careful, leaning forwards and biting down into the tender patch of skin at the base of the side of Greg's strong neck. He suckled from the blood, the blood was sweet with small hints of salt. He smiled carefully and lapped at Greg's neck. Mycroft then leaned onto Greg and relaxed. Greg smiled and held him, "I love you.." He stroked Mycrofts hair shed laid still in the messy bed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while in the car driving to Disneyland. I'm sorry about any problems, but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.


	9. Blood and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood and tears give lead into new life. When Sherlock goes into labor at Greg's performance, the omegas life is thrusted in a whole new direction. A beautiful pup is put in his arms and a question is asked. 
> 
> Last chapter~ :) but there will be a special one for everyone!

~Month Nine~

Tonight was the night, the night of Greg's performance, as the one and only swan. Sherlock had vowed no matter how big he was he would have to go and see the performance. John held him as they drove towards the theater, "how ya feeling honey?" Sherlock giggled and rubbed his belly, "as good as you can feel when you got a big baby's head heading down towards your opening." He giggled but moaned softly when johns hand begun massaging at his lower back. Mycroft smiled sweetly and nods to John, "you're sweet to my brother Watson." John grins, "I do try to be nice." 

Siger continued driving, feeling violets hand on his knee. The older alpha smiled and watched his mate, "loosen up violet.." The woman laughed and nods, "I know, just worried for sherly dear." Siger nods respectively and continued to drive. 

When they arrived the family got out, John walking protectively close to sherlock, Sherlock whimpered slightly, the child seemed to drop lower as he walked but he couldn't worry about it, he needed to see Greg. John hummed as they stepped to the ticket booth, Siger paying from their tickets. They were all then lead to their seats, front row, prefect to see Greg. Mycroft was very eager, shifting in his seat and smiling happily. "Oh mummy, do you think he will like his flowers?"'the woman smiled and held Mycrofts hand. 

Greg jogged out of the curtain, still not in costume and hurried to Mycroft. "Myc!" Mycroft shot up and jumped into the arms of the beta, the beta strongly kissing him and humming. "You are perfect looking Greg.." The omega whispered against his smooth lips. Greg chuckled, "you my love, are the most perfect creation that our maker has hand crafted.." Mycroft smiled and looked up into his eyes, "Greg! We need you in costume!" A man shouted, "oh my! Sorry myc. I love you." He waved and ran off. Mycroft sat down, "I..I want to marry that man mummy.." Violet giggled, "well right now my sweet, let's watch the show." 

~~

The show begun, ballet dancers taking stage as music played, twirling and dipping perfectly, something Sherlock wished he could be up there doing. He felt a twinge of pain, grunting and shifting slightly, burying his face in johns chest. He moaned slightly, John quickly pulled him close, "Sherlock..what is it?" Sherlock pushed John hands to his cramping belly, John whined, "are you in labor..?" Sherlock shook his head, "can't be." John sighed, "you have ten minutes, if it gets worse were leaving.." Sherlock nods carefully. 

They calmly watched the play, but the moment Greg begun his dance, sherlocks stomach cramped up. He cried out, sitting up and hold his belly, "John!" John quickly pulled him closer, whimpering, "Sherlock? Come on. We need to go." Violet looked at her son, "John, I'll drive you two. Siger, Mycroft dear, you two stay here. Have Greg drive you after the show." She stood, helping John carry Sherlock out of the theater. Greg pausing slightly to stare at sherlocks crying form as he's helped out of the theater. He nervously continues his dance. 

Once making it to the car, John got in the back, pulling Sherlock in with him and helping him lay down. Sherlock screamed in pain, violet getting in the drivers seat and speeding. John whimpered, "Sherlock...I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do.." He watched Sherlock look into his eyes. "I love you.." John smiled, "I love you.." Sherlock gasped, a small pop happening between his legs and sticky fluids flood out, coating his pants and the seat under him. "Mommy..I'm sorry about the seat.." Violet looked through the rear view mirror, "Sherlock I'm not upset..just breathe." The pain worsened for Sherlock, his moans and groans echoed into their ears. 

They soon reached the hospital, John carrying in his mate bridal style and violet rushing to the counter, "my sons in labor, his water broke five minutes ago." The nurse scribbled down information and pulled out a wheelchair, watching as John rested the laboring omega into it. "Follow me." The nurse instructed and lead them to a large birthing room. John helped Sherlock undress and then lay on the bed. "Sherlock it's gonna be okay.." John held his hand, purring to him. Violet paced nervously, sherlocks doctor walking in and smiling. "Sherlock, how are you feeling? A lot of pressure?" Sherlock nods frantically, the doctor washing her hands. 

She returned, dipping between sherlocks legs and pressing a hand within him. "Alright...wow, already nine centimeters dilated.." Sherlock screamed at the contraction, arching his back and trying to relieve the building pressure. The doctor begun preparing Sherlock locking his feet onto the stirrups. "Sherlock, your placenta is attached remember, so this will be hard. Once the pup is out you will bleed as the placenta tears...and if your body cannot naturally dispose of the membrane then I will have to do surgery.." Violet whined and looked at her son, the low ache in her own barren uterus, she didn't want her child to loose his abilities just after one child. 

Sherlock threw his head back and moaned in distress, the strong contractions tightening the skin of his dropping belly. He leaned into the pillows and held johns hand. "John...is it okay that I'm scared?" Johns smiled and nods slowly, "yea...it's okay to be scared...no one will be upset that you're scared.." The doctor looked up between sherlocks legs, "give a few small pushes. I will count to five, when I reach five relax." Sherlock prepared for the count, and when it happened he gave a small push, they did this four times. "Wonderful Sherlock, now we will do bigger pushes for real, count to ten in your head and relax after every set of ten." 

The omega sat up, beginning a forceful push, '8..9..10..' He relaxed, taking deep breaths and panting heavily. The omega screamed as he pushed, the doctor coaching him through every pain filled push. John gripped onto Sherlock, watching him with fear, the alpha was sacred and the aching he felt was his heart being torn from his body in sympathy. 

Sherlock was numb, body moving on its own as he stayed in his cloudy mind. His pushes were struggled, blood dripping heavily from his entrance, the doctors hands filling with the birthing omegas blood. "Come on get the baby out now! You're hemorrhaging!" Sherlock pushed firmly. The child's head crowning, John cried and leaned into Sherlock, "come on Sherlock please!!" Sherlock heard John and continued pushing, the doctor pressing her fingers against the puckering skin of Sherlock entrance, helping the child continue to pass. 

Soon Sherlock felt pressure be released from his body as his pushes added up and the body of the child was thrust into the doctors arms. The doctor rubbed the silent child's face until finally a weak, wet cry escaped from the small infant. Well he was not small, he was a ten pounds, eight ounces baby alpha boy. The child wailed and the doctor invited John to cut the cord which he happily did. Soon enough John was holding the newborn, "Sherlock look at him.." He paused, staring at his limp lover, violet was shaking and touching him. "Sherlock..?" The doctor looked at John and violet, "he needs surgery before he bleeds out, a nurse will come to take the pup to clean him." She called in over workers, and soon his bed was gone. A nurse came in and lead John and violet to a room where she took the pup and begun cleaning him. 

~~

Blood pain...it ached through his body as doctors cut into his still distended womb, slicing through skin layer after layer. They sliced into his womb and pulled the placenta up to expose the attachment....more pain...on fire. Stop!  
They begun gently removing the placenta, trying to stop the bleeding. They begun sewing his up, the bleeding stopping as they caught it with white gaz that turned a sharp red and were thrown out. Then they finished, body sewn together like a Frankenstein monster. But he would live. 

~~

When Sherlock woke he laid in the large hospital bed, the large room filled with so many people, his father and mother excitedly sleeping against one another, Mycrofts sleeping form on Greg's lap, John right beside him, and the small sleeping pup in the crib besides his bed. Sherlock smiled and touched johns face, "hey..." The alphas eyes slowly opened, "how long.." John smiled and kissed his lips, "only four..we've all been waiting but one person was the most eager." He turned and scooped up the pup and laid him into sherlocks arms. Sherlock grinned, "my..Hamish.." He kissed the pups nose, the tired form waking and stretching out, gurgling curiously. The new mother opened his hospital gown, the pup mouthing at his chest, the omegas breasts tight and aching, "here.." He plopped his pink nipple into the pups mouth. 

The pup softly suckled from his mother, drinking his life giving milk, "John..he's huge.." He softly giggled, the alpha laughing and nodding, "ten pounds and eight ounces." Sherlock hummed and leaned back, admiring his pup and his gentle suckles. As people began waking they smiled at Sherlock and came to his side. His mother and father kissing and hugging him with praises, "Sherlock, he's definitely beautiful.." His father whispered, his mother nodding and stroking the child's dark hair that was already appearing, "reminds me of you, but much larger." His mother grinned and teased. John blushing and tucking his face in sherlocks neck. 

Then it was Mycroft and Greg, Mycroft playfully talked to his brother, "you two made a huge pup, I can't wait till I make my own pup." Greg chuckled and hugged Mycroft, kissing his neck gently and playfully. Greg touched sherlocks cheek, "when you went into labor everybody went into a panic, but we finished the show and then I threw on these and ran to Mycroft to come here." Sherlock smiled and hummed, "thank you everyone...I'm so blessed.." He looked at his child and cradled him, "and Hamish is lucky to have a family like you all." John pulled Sherlock closer, "Sherlock..I've been planning this for months.." 

He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a gold band with a small white diamond. "Will you marry me and take me as your life long mate Sherlock Holmes?" Sherlock stared at the ring, eyes filling with tears. "Y-yes John.. Of course.." He smiled and cried, John pulling him close and kissing his lips then kissing his pups forehead. "I love you both..and I swear to always love you even when the times are rough." The pup pulled from his mother nipple and stretched out, touching his fathers face playfully. Sherlock giggling and watching how his new life was beginning. He could be happy, he would always be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that read this from the beginning and dealt with my horrible writing! I am so excited to see how far this story has come. I love you all *cries* and I hope my next story will be as good!


	10. The epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here's an extra chapter to tell you about where their life is taking them. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Thank you so much everyone.

~The epilogue~

It had been a year, a long year full of new changes and additions to their life. Sherlock and John had moved into a flat in London, 221B Baker Street, where their life had really begun. Sherlock had finally made it through high school, the struggles of balancing a pup and homework had been painful. But he had done it. John was in college, studying to be a doctor, and Sherlock was a stay at home mother. The new life was magical. 

That morning Sherlock woke up to hamishs sharp cries, the omega mother brought himself from the large bed where his alpha still slept. Sherlock wore a soft pink night gown that had a smooth flow as he made his way to his pups nursery. He slipped in to see his pup squirming in his crib, wailing for sherlocks warmth. Sherlock leaned over the crib, pulling the pup up into his arms and humming to the pup, "hamish..it's your birthday, and you have started it out with a scream. Just like when I first heard you." He hummed and went to the changing table, placing the infant down and unsnapping the onesie to get to his diaper. He watched the boys blue, shining eyes gaze towards his own. Hamish had begun to look more like Sherlock, his dark curl filled hair, blue eyes, and slim face, but his body was thick like johns. 

Sherlock removed the dirty diaper, cleaning hamish and replacing it with a new fresh one. "How about breakfast before we dress you for grandma and grandpas." He carried him to the rocking chair, the omega relaxing into it and pulling his gown down to allow his pup to drink from him. Sherlock had accepted his sons love for his breast milk, the pup eating bits of mush food but always screaming if Sherlock wouldn't let him suckle. But Sherlock loved it, an intimate moment just between him and hamish. 

John slowly stuck his head into the nursery, "there are my beautiful boys.." John whispered softly and walked in, leaning down to kiss his husband. "You excited to drive back home?" Sherlock nods tiredly, "John could you dress him after this? I'm dying for a shower.." John smiled and nods, "of course. Sherlock?" The omega looked towards him, "Sherlock, I love you. And I'm so happy to have you in my life.." Sherlock blushed and kissed john strongly, "oh john...I love you too.."

Sherlock cradled his pup close as he suckled, and soon helped him remove his lips from her dusty nipple. "Oh hamish.." He smiled and kissed him all over before handing him off to john. The alpha tenderly dressing his child, he smiled and rubbed his belly, making sure his stomach wasn't bothering him. He smiled and gazed at him son in his bee onesie. He could hear Sherlock in the shower, the pregnancy had taken so much from the boy, it had caused him such distress. Small amounts of postpartum depression hit him hard but Sherlock had made it through it. 

John felt guilty that he had left Sherlock home so often when he went to school, he wished he could help him more but john had to go to college, make money to care for his family. It was his job, but it was a hard one. John went to the kitchen, cradling the giggling one year old as he begun making him and Sherlock the warm morning tea. He smiled and watched his son squeal and squeak, he was such a beautiful and special boy. 

Sherlock exited the shower, dressing himself in a delicate summer dress, wearing a bra that would hold his larger breasts tighter to his form, and flat shoes for his still swollen feet. He walked to the living room, grinning at the sight of his small pup in johns thick arms. "Oh hamish!" He giggled and hurried to his mates side, scooping the boy up and kissing him all over. John grinned, "go sit down, I'll bring the tea to you." Sherlock did, and they sat together, as a family that morning, sipping their tea and planning the drive home.

~~

The family of three happily sat in the car, sherlocks hand rubbing johns thigh calmly, and in the back sat their bundled up little baby boy. Sherlock hummed gently and John smiled, "you excited to see your parents and of course Greg and Mycroft." He smiled. Sherlocks face brightened and he nods, "it's been a while since we've seen then, of course I'm happy john." He looked in the rear view mirror to watch his sleeping son. "He's the most beautiful pup I've ever seen." John bit his lip, "would you ever want another with me?" Sherlock paused, "of course..but not for some time. It's hard to have pups.." He whispered and john nods. 

After a hour drive they finally arrived, violet running out of the house and to the car, "where's my grandson!" Sherlock giggled and stood, "he's in there momma, he's sleeping so wake him gently." He kissed his mother cheek as she dipped into the car to scoop up the pup. Hamish eyes gazed into violet and he widely yawned before smiling. Violet carried hamish inside, Sherlock following and john staying to get out gifts and hamishs toys. 

When sigar saw his grandson he grinned, "hey there big boy." He touched his small hand, the pup squealing out. Sherlock smiled, "hi daddy.." He kissed his cheek, the father smiling to his son. Sherlock went to the livingroom to find Mycroft and Greg together. Mycrofts belly seemed rounder, "geez, you just keep eating those fat cakes." Mycroft frowned, "am not..I'm expecting." He winked and felt Greg nuzzle his neck, Mycroft moaning weakly. Sherlock grinned, "Greg, you just can't keep it in your pants." Greg chuckled, "not when I'm around him.." He kissed Mycrofts lips. Sherlock sat down, john coming to sit besides him. John had placed the presents with the others and sat hamishs toys on the floor. 

Violet laid hamish in sherlocks lap, the mother and his son happily fiddling with the plastic toys, john watching with dream filled eyes. Sherlock smiled and watched his sons small hands pull at the plastic blocks, gurgling and crying with brilliant joy. Violet soon spoke up, "well let's allow the little one to open his gifts " she laid the first bag In front of the pup. The pup squealed and reached, Sherlock pulling it close and letting hamish jerk out the tissue paper. Sherlock gasped and pulled out a soft baby blue blanket. "Oh he's been needing a new one..hammy look." Het plaid the blanket in his lap, hamish dropping his head to it soft fabric. Sherlock giggled and kissed his cheek, lifting him up and handing the blanket to john who grinned and rubbed it to his face. 

The next gifts held new outfits, new toys like stuffed animals, more diapers, and of course some new bottles for on the go. Sherlock had thanked everyone, but his father had stood and said that hadn't been all. Sigar helped his son stand, Sherlock cradling the now tired hamish as they walked out back. Sherlock smiled when he saw a large box, "dad..what's this.." He walked to it. Sigar cleared his throat,"Sherlock, we know you what've wanted to go to college and try to get a job. And it's hard since you have to care for hamish." Sherlock looked at the box, it depicted a pirate toy castle for children, "dad-" sigar smiled, "we want to help, we will take hamish in and we can keep him while you're at school. We want you happy sweetheart." Sherlock had started to cry, clutching to his son, "oh dad!" He snuggled to his father. 

Sigar smiled, "we will make sure he's happy here until you come back to pick him up." Sherlock smiled and nods, "thank you daddy.." Sherlock walked to john, smiling, "what do you think?" "That's a great idea Sherlock. Thank you sigar and violet." They returned inside to eat the cake. Everyone photographed as the one year old played with his small slice of cake. Soon hamish had to be cleaned and it was getting late. Violet smiled to her sons and their mates, "how about you all stay tonight." Everyone agreed and went to their old rooms. Sherlock laid onto the bed, only in his underwear and johns shirt, john only in his boxers. In between them laid hamish, "John..I love you." John chuckled, "and I love you.." And soon they fell asleep. 

~~

At the beginning on the next year, Sherlock begun college, the boy happily taking on college as john did, and their son stayed with his parents. That year welcomed new life challenges, rewards, and new life. Mycroft gave birth to a small female pup they named Margret. Mycroft and Greg took on parenthood with pure excitement, Mycroft becoming a stay at home mother, and Greg working hard graveyard shits at the yard. 

And that's where their story ended, their life's bringing them new found gifts, hamish growing happily everyday, Sherlock and John created their life that would soon lead them towards a new pup to run around the house. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy about how this fan fiction turned out and I'm very excited to start writing my newest long fan fiction. I hope to see you all there.

**Author's Note:**

> Omegaverse is my most favorite thing in the world, so I've taken it upon myself to write a omegaverse fanfic. I am slightly embarrassed about it but I'm really trying! I'm really good at roleplaying this but not amazing at writing it! 
> 
> Any comments or kudos are appreciated.


End file.
